


You've Got it so Much Easier

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [36]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: For National Mother-In-Law Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Michelle wasn’t fond of Harry, which was understandable, considering the fact that he was the one who’d told her of her husband’s death, and the fact that he had eloped with her son without so much as a by your leave, who was nearly half his age.Eggsy, on the other hand, got on with Harry’s Ma like a house on fire, after they got over the kidnapping that is.





	You've Got it so Much Easier

**Author's Note:**

> For National Mother-In-Law Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-mother-in-law-day-fourth-sunday-in-october/
> 
> There is so much to be done in this verse, I may just put all of my Sherlock/Kingsman crossovers in one series, inside of this National Days thing. What do you guys think about that?

Eggsy had absolutely no idea who the man in front of him was, but he really didn’t like the look in his eye. “Who’re you?” he asked, eyeing the man wearily.

The man _pouted_ at Eggsy. “Come now,” he said in what Eggsy would call a whine if he wasn’t tied to a chair. “Surely he’s mentioned me.”

“I don’t even know who’s supposed to have mentioned you,” Eggsy retorted. “Or why, probably some sort of briefing.”

The man tutted, stepping forward and taking Eggsy’s face in his hands, turning it side to side so that he could get a good look at him. “Harry always did know how to pick them.”

Eggsy bristled. “The fuck do you want with Harry?” he hissed. 

“Down boy,” the man laughed. “I don’t want anything to do with Harry, beyond maybe coming to Sunday dinner more often, but that’s more on me than on him. I’m here to test you. You’ve passed, congratulations.”

“And what would have happened if I’d failed?” Eggsy asked as the second man in the room, this one stockier, with blond hair, stepped forward and cut through Eggsy’s bonds.

“This knife wouldn’t be cutting through this rope,” the blond man said. “It’s been awhile since Jim got a good chance to play.”

“But since you did!” the dark-haired man, Jim, apparently, said brightly, “I think you and I need to talk some more.”

“Still haven’t told me who you are,” Eggsy mumbled, rubbing at his wrists.

“You’re right,” Jim said with a bright smile. “My name is James Moriarty, this is my husband, Sebastian Moran. We’re Harry’s parents.”

“How come none of ya have the same last name then?” Eggsy asked, “If you two’re married and Harry’s yer kid.”

“Some things are best kept hidden, for the sake of everyone’s safety,” Jim said, his face growing deadly serious. “Come walk with me,” his smile returned. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

* * *

“Busy afternoon?” Harry asked when Eggsy returned home that evening.

“You could say that,” Eggsy sighed, not even bothering with a chair of his own and collapsing into Harry’s lap.

“Care to elaborate?” Harry set aside the tablet he had been reading Kingsman files on.

“I met your parents today.”

Harry froze for a moment before springing back into almost fervent action. “Tell me they didn’t hurt you,” he ran gentle fingers over Eggsy, attempting to judge his health from the simple touch.

“I’m fine Haz,” Eggsy said. “Your ma says hi though, and that we should come over for dinner this Sunday.”

“I told him to leave you out of this,” Harry sighed into the crook of Eggsy’s neck once he let himself settle. “I’m so sorry my boy.”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy said with a soft smile. “I like your ma, he seems...interesting.”

“That’s one way to describe him,” Harry said with a fond yet exasperated look. “So, we have plans for next Sunday.”

“He threatened to sic Seb on us if we skipped,” Eggsy said, far too cheerfully. “I’m not risking it myself. Besides,” here Eggsy got a look in his eye that could only be termed maniacal. “If you don’t come with me, I’m sure I can get even better stories out of Jim, he said something about a chess game against Hamish?”

Harry actually paled this time. “I’ll clear my schedule,” he said hastily.

“Thought you’d say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
